Obesity has become an ever-increasing health problem. While such voluntary weight reduction programs as dieting and exercise have been helpful for some, many obese persons have required surgery to address their obesity problem. Two such surgical procedures are vertical banded gastroplasty (VBG) and the Roux-en-Y gastric bypass procedure. Both such procedures are now well known, but they are invasive in nature and involve reducing the size of the stomach. While these procedures have demonstrated a reasonable level of efficacy, there has remained a need for an obesity treatment that would not involve the patient trauma of invasive surgery and would yet be effective.